Hidden Secrets
by Kid Eternity
Summary: Kim is going to get married to a guy named Nathan who is an all around perfect guy, but Ron is just not sure to reveal his feelings to Kim. Also Nathan holds a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow authors! Sorry I haven't updated so long, you won't believe all the time I had to put up with writer's bllock. Anyway here's a new KP story for all you KP fans out there, enjoy! **

** My Story**

I stared at blank space as I tried to reflect at my thoughts and everything that happened in the past, I was too late to admit my feelings to the woman I loved and there was nothing that I could do about it anymore.

I was too scared to reveal my true feelings to her because I thought that it would affect our friendship, how stupid I was to let fear get in the way of my love for her. My name is Ron Stoppable, and this is my story:

I was 25 years old and I already graduated from Lowerton Community College while Kim graduated from Upperton Community College. I already had a job in Bueno Nacho as Chief Advisor for its affairs while Kim is studying in Medical school.

We were leading promising lives and futures, and being near with Kim again was the best part, being apart from her wasn't exactly what I called bearable. How I longed to be with her again when I was still in college, I would always write or call her just to be in contact, sometimes I would call her on the phone every 5 minutes and she'd always be annoyed at it but would still take my calls.

I thought that me in Kim would be together again, being friends? No, I wanted our relationship to be more than friends. I finally realized that I loved Kim, that I wanted her, and that I needed her.

I was falling all over for Kim and I was happy, I thought that I had the chance that other men didn't have, that I was the luckiest guy on earth, but…I was just fooling myself back then.

One day I heard the last thing I wanted to hear…Kim had a boyfriend! I was a bit shocked to find this out, and so was everyone else, Kim was already dating a guy who she never knew before, his name was Nathan Richards. Kim's parents were a bit wary of this at first, but after seeing Kim's new boy, they consented when they saw how perfect he was, he was a robotics engineer and a biologist, and he was a very fine young man which Mr. Dr. Possible commented (yuck!) but it was lost for me because it was obvious that Kim had found the boy for her-no!

I didn't want that Nathan for her, _I_ wanted to be the boy for Kim, I wanted to be together with Kim, but all of it is lost because Kim loved Nathan and not me, she only saw me as her best friend and that's all she'll ever see me as…her best friend.

It felt painful that the woman I loved loved someone else. Nathan was everything I wasn't, handsome, successful and intelligent. He was far beyond compared to me, I was just some Chief Advisor for some fast food franchise, I thought that I still had a chance, to get her back, for me to have her, but I was wrong, I never had a chance, not before, not now, not _ever._ I was delirious of my emotions. I didn't know what to think except that it was already too late for me.

Kim was having the time of her life with Nathan, spending every precious moment with him. That's when I found out the fateful truth; Kim and I were never to be!

Now a year three years went by and Kim was now a Paediatrician, Kim had her own office and everything. She fulfilled everything she expected to happen and we were already 28 years old. Things were going fine as the days went by after Kim's new job, me and Kim still talked and still spent time together, the only_ special _moments that I could cherish, but the thing that I least expected happened. It happened during a date with Nathan, I thought it was just like all the rest of the dates that they went on, but I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Proposal**

Nathan proposed-that's right, proposed to Kim. It was like my heart was torn just by thinking the sentence in my head, it was painful before but the pain just got worse. It was too late for me; I had totally lost Kim now!

The time and date were already set, the church was getting ready and was being decorated for the wedding, Kim's wedding dress was being readied and her bridesmaids, everything was being prepared. Luckily for me I was made Nathan's best man.

When the day of the wedding came, I was downstairs in Kim's living room. I was waiting for Kim to come down along with the rest of her family and friends. While I was waiting, Mrs. Dr. Possible came near to me; she was wearing a white dress and wearing white gloves on her hands.

She had a partly sad and happy expression on her face, she sat on the sofa next to me and said to me quietly, "It's finally happening isn't it, my Kimmie's finally getting married," I smiled, hiding the feeling of sadness and disappointment in me. I was torn in two, I was sad and happy at the same time, like I was happy for Kim yet I was sad for me.

Mrs. Dr. Possible continued, "So how are you feeling, are you happy for your best friend?" I nodded in reply, "You haven't said a word since this morning," "I'm okay, I'm just a bit phased out about this thing you know, I mean I never expected for Kim to marry so soon," I replied discreetly,

"Ron, Nathan and Kim have been dating for three years, and during that time I'm sure that the two of them have decided on this very carefully,"

"I know, I mean both of them are practically made for each other, they're both successful and they love each other right,"

Mrs. Dr. Possible sensed the anxiety in Ron's tone of voice and she replied, "Ron, is there something bothering you, because if there is, maybe I can help,"

Ron paused and looked at Mrs. Dr. Possible and said, "Well, maybe there is something bothering me, it's about Kim getting married to Nathan, I…promise me you won't tell this to Kim, well I…love Kim, I always loved her and…well her marrying someone else…it's just well you know…"

Mrs. Dr. Possible listened intently at Ron and smiled, "Ronald let me tell you a little secret, I always imagined it that it would be you and Kim to be together and get married, you know when you were still teenagers I always wanted you to be the boy for Kim," I widened my eyes at this and was a bit shocked.

Mrs. Possible wanted me to be with Kim, this was a surprise. I know Mr. Possible really liked me but I never knew she wanted me to be together with Kim. It really was a shocker, but I still replied calmly to what she said, "Well I guess it's too late now huh," Mrs. Possible only smiled, "Ron…it isn't too late you know, you know you can still go to her and tell her how you really feel,"

Those words gave me more of a shock than the last ones, "Mrs. P-do you know what your saying, this is you daughters wedding-to probably the most perfect guy she could ever have, it would be unfair for me to ruin this day for her," Mrs. Possible saw that Ron was thinking otherwise, she saw the hint of sadness in Ron's tone, "Ron if your going to let a thing like this get in the way of your feelings for her then your never going to feel any better, look if your going to let a big thing like love cooped up inside you, it's going to make you sick," I'd rather get sick than ruin the best day of my best friends life I thought.

I continued, "Look Mrs. P I…what I want, what I always wanted for Kim was to be happy and well this is the best way for her to be so," "Mrs. Possible smiled and said, "Ron I admire your selflessness and you have been a very good friend to Kim, and I thank you for that, but now I presume that your feelings for her not being returned is unfair for you" "Yeah, I guess and maybe I really don't want to lose her, I love her but I don't want her to get hurt because of me, I don't want to be selfish or anything but I wish that-I just wish that I could tell her my true feelings,"

Mrs Possible felt very sorry for Ron, she wanted to help him with his problem but it was of no use, she knew that Kim was already taken but she knew that there was still a chance, but Ron couldn't see it, maybe he didn't really want to see it.

Mrs. Possible suddenly stood up, "Well, it's about time for Kim to come down, want to see her come downstairs," I nodded and went with her to the stairway.

As the rest of us waited for Kim to come down I wondered, should I tell Kim how I feel or just let it go and regret it in the end, or tell her anyway and ruin any chance for her to experience happiness, I chose the only choice I could.

As I pondered on my thoughts, Monique yelled that Kim was coming down; I looked up and saw that Kim was already coming down. I hung my mouth open and stared at utter amazement, she was beautiful, more beautiful than she could ever have been. Her white wedding dress fitted her figure perfectly and her make-up was masterfully applied she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She came down gracefully and greeted us all, many commented her and applauded her and, I decided to comment her and give her my support,

"So KP, I guess the big day," "Sure is Ron," Kim replied, "So I guess your pretty excited now,"

"I'm really excited Ron I'm finally getting married to the greatest guy I've ever met; besides you of course," I was annoyed a bit,

"I guess this is it, say when you have kids maybe you can make me the godfather," I laughed and Kim laughed too as well as everyone else,

"I'll think about it," "Just don't get nervous when you walk up that aisle up to the altar okay!" "I will"

We heard the sound of a horn honking that it was time to go, "Well this is it," "Yeah" I reassured her before going outside to the car, we rode to the church and found that a lot of people were there, mostly friends and family and some of the people Kim has helped over the years. I wasn't surprised that a lot of people came over to witness the wedding of Kim Possible, now to be Mrs. Kimberly Ann P. Richards even the name was perfect.

I knew that Kim would never see me more as a friend, that was the truth and I guess I'm just going to have to live with that and accept it. I was ready to let Kim go.

We got out of the car and everyone came to greet Kim, everyone was motioning to Kim to get a good look at her and comment her. It was such a big crowd that I could barely fit, that is-everyone was just pushing me out of the way as if I was a nobody, I felt a bit distraught but I guess it's just natural for everyone to not notice the sidekick, the loser, the nobody, come to think of it I always noticed that I was never given any consideration or notice, everyone would even think I'm not Kim's sidekick at all or they don't even think Kim has a sidekick.

I didn't give that much thought before but now it was getting to me, and it hurt me a little, but I blurted the thoughts away from my mind and motioned to Kim when the crowd finally went inside the church, "Hey Kim I'm just going to go inside and check on your groom okay," "Okay" Kim replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth**

I was going inside the church, when I came in I found it to be beautifully decorated from the walls to the ceiling, drapes of satin silk were hanged from the walls, flowers, roses, dandelions, different types of flowers were everywhere and all of them were gave the church a sweet smelling fragrance. Most definitely a wedding fit for a princess and a prince.

I walked around and gazed at the decorations some more, I asked some of the guests and pointed to down the hall where they said that Nathan was getting ready alone, when I got to the dressing room where Nathan was getting ready, I opened the door quietly and heard someone who Nathan was talking to, that's funny they said that Nathan was alone, I slowly crept to take a better look on who was Nathan talking to.

I moved in closer and saw the one person I least expected; Drakken! Well at least what looked like a TV screen that had the face of Drakken, I was shocked to see Drakken and the other one he was talking to…NO!

It was Nathan! Nathan was communicating with Drakken through a holographic communicator hidden in his watch, quite similar to what Wade made for me and Kim on our missions, I was shocked I didn't know what to think, Nathan was working for Dr. Drakken, no it couldn't be, I didn't want to believe it that Kim's soon to be husband is working for Drakken.

I quietly left the dressing room and looked for Kim, she was already inside the church talking to some of her friends, I quickly motioned to Kim and told her to come with me, "Kim I have to tell you something, " my voice was in a panic, "Yes Ron?" "Nathan is…" suddenly I stopped, I thought of what might happen if I told her the truth, her marriage would be ruined or she might not believe me or she could reason with me that Nathan is an okay guy, I decided to make the worst choice I've ever made in my life, "Uh…just don't get nervous when you go up that aisle okay," Kim raised her eyebrow, "You dragged me apart form a conversation to tell me that?" "Uh…yeah," "Ron," Kim said annoyingly.

"Well you know me, Mr. Nervous," "Look Ron don't worry about a thing, I won't make myself look like a complete fool out there," "Uh-yeah okay, just wanted to wish you good luck," "Okay Ron," she patted me on the shoulder in attempts to reassure me, but nothing could reassure me on the following events to come, at least I hoped that they wouldn't.

A few hours later, the wedding was about to begin, Kim was ready than she could ever be, I on the other hand dreaded of what might happen was on guard to what Drakken and Nathan had planned.

Kim was walking up the aisle, being led by her father, I could see the happiness sparkle in Kim's eyes and that I couldn't bear the thought of getting her hurt, and there up the altar I could see that Nathan waiting for her.

When Kim reached the altar, they were asked to be seated, the Priest started to speak (I don't really know the entire words on what the Priest says but uh…I'll just make it brief) when the words came where the Priest asks if there would be anyone who would object to this marriage, I tried to speak but something was telling me I shouldn't do it.

I tried to sum up my courage to speak, but…"I have to tell Kim about Nathan-no! I mustn't ruin Kim's wedding and make a complete fool of myself," My thoughts were battling each other, I was trapped in my own thoughts, I couldn't do anything, I was helpless.

When the Priest continued, it was finally lost…and when they were done Kim and Nathan said there vows and kissed… it was all over. Everyone clapped and cheered and applauded the happy couple, I tried to applaud, but just barely, Kim's life was in danger, and all I could do was watch as Nathan got away with Kim.

At the reception, everyone was eating a delicious meal at the backyard of the Possible residence, a band was playing music and everyone was enjoying themselves. Kim and Nathan most of all, while I was just eating my fried chicken with vegetable flambé, Kim was sitting with Nathan eating with him and there I saw her smile and she was happy.

This made it worse for me, I wanted ever so much to tell her now, but her happiness was the most important-no! Her life was more important, I was evermore confused on what I should do, "Save her life, or her happiness," That day; I wasn't able to do neither.

The reception was over and everyone was going home; I included, I took one last look at Kim and thought about the new life she was going to have.

It made me wonder; did I make the right decision on not telling her the truth or did I just help doom her to a life of unhappiness and possibly…death.

Only time could tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Departure**

I left two days later, I left Middleton in order to getaway, and I didn't even bother to say my goodbyes I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Kim. I ultimately left her to suffer into what any danger that might cross her.

I was no friend, I didn't deserve Kim, I wasn't the one for Kim, maybe if Kim would figure it out in time, maybe she'll be able to foil Drakken's plan (whatever it is) and put a stop to it; she always does, but only without my help.

I went to Japan in order to get my mind off of things, to cool off. It was of no use to me if I came back to warn Kim and the others, they'll just take it that I'm crazy or jealous.

I went to Yamanouchi to greet some old friends, there was a new master in the school and Yori was one of the teachers there, she was happy to see me again and me to her. I even visited most of the Japan branches and checked out their products.

I spent 2 years in Japan and during that time I had most of my time thinking about Kim and what her life is right now, and then one day, I decided to go back to Middleton.

When I arrived, and went to my house, my parents greeted me and we went into conversation in dinner. They told me everything that happened while I was gone, they told me everything, or at least what I thought was everything.

When I came to Kim's new address, where she and Nathan lived, I was surprised to see that a different family was living in it. I asked the family about what happened to the former residence of the house, about Kim, "Oh, you mean Kim Possible Richards?" "Yes," I replied, "She's-, " I was shocked to hear the horrifying news, _Kim is dead!_

I was very shocked about the news, I went to Mr. and Mrs. Possibles house and I asked them about what happened to Kim, they were reluctant at first but I forced them to tell me the truth, Kim was dead. I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it.

I demanded to know what happened to Kim, how this happened and why, Mrs. Possible went first, "We didn't see what would happen, two days after the wedding, Kim was poisoned my Nathan, It was so deadly that Kim died instantly before she reached the hospital…" Mrs. Possible was cut off with tears.

Mt. Possible continued, "At first we didn't think it was Nathan, but after we found out through the evidence we were shocked and distraught, Nathan left Middleton before we could catch him, and only then he revealed himself to be working with Dr. Drakken,"

At that moment I looked back, if only I had warned Kim before all of this happened, I could have saved her, now I had to pay for it, I told them everything, and I told them that I knew Nathan was working for Dr. Drakken all this time when I found out from the wedding.

They were shocked at my confession, Mr. Possible soon put on a face of anger and tried to grab me by the neck, but Mrs. Possible rebuked her, "Ron, why?" "Because…I didn't want to ruin Kim's wedding and her chances to happiness, I mean would any of you have believed me if I told you? It was partly my fault what happened to Kim and now I have to pay for it, go ahead do whatever you want with me, surrendering me to the police would suffice as a punishment," 

Mrs. Possible looked at me and said, "Ron, I know you are just as sad and depressed as we are, but were not going to do anything to you and we don't blame you, I know that you tried to tell and warn us all but you couldn't and it's understandable, we don't hold you responsible for Kim's death," Nothing they could say convinced me that I wasn't partly responsible for Kim's death.

I went to the cemetery and saw her tombstone and wept my heart out for her, "Kim, I really wanted to save you from back then but I didn't want you to end up like this, Kim I regret for not telling you at the right time, and I'm sorry, Kim if there was-I'd give anything to…bring you back, I love you," I wept like I never wept before, my world, my life was torn. I had nothing to live for anymore.

It was lost now.

**A year later**

I moved on after that, Drakken, Shego, and Nathan were eventually caught by GJ and they were finally put in a better holding cell were they were locked up for good I was promoted to CEO to some of the major branches of the Bueno Nacho Corporation.

Everyday went by like any other day; I did my job at the office, sorting out some files, filling out the new ideas on what to do for Bueno Nacho. Every day seemed like any other boring day.

Nothing seemed special anymore without-her. It was like loneliness became my life, I had nothing without her by my side. Everyday I try to look back at my thoughts if I had made the right choice all those years ago, I was foolish.

If there was anyone to blame about Kim's death; it was me.

Well that's my story; I hope that that was distinct enough on how this story was told…-

"Ron are you done with that story now, I've been waiting here for you for an hour, come on!"

"Yes dear,"

Kinda' makes you wonder? Don't it!


End file.
